sharingan lord
by Naruto- Evolution-Storm
Summary: the battle on the bridge goes from bad to worse as naruto uses a bloodline thought to be dieing out
1. Chapter 1

Sharingan Lord

A/N: I don't own Naruto. This fic was written with the help of MikeJV37

xxx

A thick mist covered the bridge. The sound of metal against metal could be heard. Sasuke Uchiha was having a very hard time trying to stop a fake hunter Nin. "Fire release grand fireball jutsu." At another part of the bridge Kakashi the copy ninja was having a hard time with one Zabuza Momochi. At that moment one Naruto Uzumaki appeared next to Sasuke. "You baka you should of attacked from the outside!" Shouted Sasuke. In one swift motion Naruto tossed Sasuke out of the mirrors. Naruto smirked. "Now where was I." He asked. Naruto's eyes changed color from blue to red with three tomes in each eye. The 'Hunter Nin' was stunned. Naruto smiled. "Let's get this party started shall we."

The Hunter Nin threw some senbon at Naruto but Naruto simply side stepped the senbon. Naruto's eyes changed again. "Mangkeyo Sharingan, Ameratsu!" Naruto shouted. The Hunter Nin tried to move to another mirror but got hit with his jutsu. Naruto was smiling. "It's over you cannot beat my bloodline limit." The Hunter Nin let out a very female scream. This stunned naruto for only a moment, before hemoved close with a burst of chakra enhanced speed and quickly ripped off the Hunter Bub's clothes revealing a nude girl at least a coulpe years older than him. "Tsukuyomi!" Naruto said looking into her eyes, then a moment later she had a huge ** and passed out. Naruto smiled. "She'll make a good slave, and will set up things here for me while I'm back in Konoha."

The mist at that time had disappeared revealing Kakashi with a hand through Zabuza's lung. A loud laughing was heard from the end of the bridge. "Gato what are you doing here?" Asked Zabuza. At the end of the bridge a midget called Gato was laughing. Naruto was very angry at Gato. "Midget, yes you, I got a gift for you." Shouted Naruto. "Sasanoo!" A massive giant started to form. Naruto started to laugh "Ha ha, behold the ultimate shield and sword, not even the Hyuuga's ultimate shield can match this!" Ss he walked forward towards Gato and his bandits Sasanoo forms two swords and brings them down on the bandits killing them instantly. After Naruto finished killing the bandits and Gato he collapsed from chakra depletion.

Half a day later Naruto woke up to find Sasuke standing over him with a kunai in hand. "What are you doing?" Asked Naruto. "How did you get the sharingan and I know where you get that accursed next level so depending on your answer I will kill you." Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes as his sharingan changed into his Mangkeyo form. "Tsukuyomi." Sasuke screamed as Kakashi walked into the room. "What the hell happened here?" Naruto got out of bed and got changed and put on a set of black samurai armour he unsealed from a scroll, with the help of a clone. "He tried to kill me but he failed so I showed him how I got my sharingan, mangkeyo and eternal mangkeyo so he will not try to kill me again. I'm going out to Gato's base to pillage and burn my anger out on and please don't try to stop me." Naruto said as he walked out.

end ch 1 gama out


	2. Chapter 2

Sharingan Lord

xxx

x Chunin Exams, Test 3 x

Naruto stood in the arena on the catwalk with the other Konoha teams, in the 3 months since the Wave mission when he'd stopped hiding who he really was, his life had changed dramatically. With Haku-chan running Wave for him, not to mention what he'd taken from Gato, he was set for life financially, and while Wave was prosperious again thanks to the bridge they named after him, he had a second home there currently run by another of his new ** there, Tsunami, and kept clean by a dozen of the hottest girls in town, but he now owned the apartment building he lived in, now totally remodled into a 3 story mansion, on the inside at least. His clothes were different now to, he wore a little of the samurai style armor, mainly the upper body, bracers and shin guards, all black with orange trim, over a dark orange, long sleeve shirt and pants, both with large black stripes, giving him a tiger-like appearance. The main reason for this was 1 of the things he'd found in Gato's safe was a Summoning Contract for Tigers, now how could he pass a chance to have an orange and black animal for a summon? He couldn't.

Even better was while he didn't hide his true self anymore, what wasn't known was that 'the great' Sasuke Uchiha was his servant now, he didn't have a choice really, it was serve him or get castrated and bleed to death. Best of all is that his, very former, crush Sakura Haruno was 1 of his favorite new Konoha slaves, amazing what the memory of 3 days hanging only by your nipples and ** will do to a girl... once the initial shock wore off and he visited her at home the next day, she couldn't spread her legs for him fast enough, it also left her with a pain fetish, but that was a bonus. Ino had been easier, he just stood up to her and stared her down, turned out she wasn't the dom she acted like, but a subbie looking for a strong master, and unlike Sakura she wasn't a total virgin, that girl could suck a great **. Tenten he 'd had to Tsukuyomi, she didn't resist like Sakura had and didn't suffer the emotional traume like she had, so he took her virginity that same day. His favorite was Hinata Hyuga, he'd felt really stupid for a couple days for not realizing how she'd felt about him, he didn't tell anyone or show it though. And the best part, for a small, shy girl... she was stacked, she'd hidden her figure under that over-sized coat for years. If he'd know she had a set of H cups he'd of dropped Sakura in an instant and had her as a girlfriend the last year, maybe 2. Kurenai was almost as busty and put up the best fight once he had her in Tsukuyomi, tortring her, but she finally broke at around hour 62 and finished that last day getting ** into submission. Once he had Kurenai, getting her best friend, Anko Mitarashi, as his sex slave was easy since Kurenai told him about her emotional weakness, while not the bustiest or best looking, despite a set of very firm D cups now sporting pierced nipples to match the 1 in her big **, she was very hot and an animal in bed... but he always wore her out.

The matches went as Naruto expected, especially since all the girls under his control had gotten special training the last few months, depending on when he'd taken them, as well as a new mental state thanks to his sharingan. Things like morals, inhibitions, fear... he'd removed those, they just got in the way during a battle. Some of his favorites were the Kin and Shikamaru match, Shikamaru had really impressed him, for someone so lazy he was a strategic genious and played Kin like she was a puppet... and speaking of the Sound kunoichi he made a mental note to claim her later, she was damn sexy, but that additude had to go. He was disappointed Tenten lost, but considering her opponent he understood, but he had a few ideas for Tenten that would fix this particular weakness she had, and he had to have the older Sand kunoichi, he could tell she was hiding an impressive chest under her clothes, not Hinata's size, but still impressive, she was an E, maybe F cup at most he figured. He enjoyed Ino and Sakura's match, holding his laughter in when during an exchange he saw Sakura give Ino a subtle signal only the 2 girls and he would know. He had to hold in his reaction when Ino dropped Sakura with a brutal kick to the ** that put her down for the good, but only he and Ino knew the expression on Sakura's face wasn't extreme pain but pleasure. He put down Kiba easily as he expected. His favorite match was Hinata's against her cousin Neji, he had the advantage at first, but after a nod from him she switched to her version of the Gentle Fist she'd been working on for years, and now had practiced intensely for over 2 months and for over 5 minutes danced around his every attack. She did a sharp backbend to dodge a chest strike, turning herself into an 'n' then snapped her right foot up into his balls, stopping him dead in his tracks with pain. She replanted her foot, straighteed up, and while he was frozen in agony, she rendered his arms useless with 2 quick strikes to his shoulders, ripped off his hitai-ite, told him he was a disgrace to the Clan and that he'd never hurt her again, then simply, calmly said 'die', and he collapsed to the arena floor, stone dead. She turned and walked away, to the stunned silence of the small crowd. He knew what she'd done, but no one else did.

After the matches and they knew who they'd be fighting in the first round of the finals in a month, he found and confronted Kin and broke her as easily as he did Tenten, she was very similar in many ways, and while he was ** her senseless he learned about the upcoming plan for the finals. So when he cornered Temari alone afterward he used Tsukuyomi on her immediately, broke her quickly with her own greatest fears and fantasies against her, not playing with her as he normally did, and learned more of their plan from her. Once back in the real world she was badly shaken but still strong enough to act normally, then ** her into submission... he was also happy to find out she was a big E cup with a breasts bondage fetish, and only partially surprised to learn that Gaara, her little brother, was like himm which explained the sand.

xxx

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sharingan Lord

xxx

x Chunin Exams, Sand & Sound Invasion x

The first round of the finals had gone so well, Ino had 'somehow' managed to get close to Temari, surprising her and the crowd, and ripped off temari's top exposing her big tits, and while the sand kunoichi was 'paralyzed with shock' Ino grabbed those big tits and quickly reduced the older blond to a crying broken woman, as far as everyone could tell, before she submitted. Match 2 was his favourite, and the shortest, Hinata against Sasuke, he was glad Sasuke had fought that Sound nin and beaten him. Sasuke charged her, she ducked his punch and kicked him in the balls, knocking him out cold. It wasn't as hard as she'd done it for his entertainment, or the only way she'd busted him, but she'd really done it. Then he'd fought Gaara and intentionally provoked him into transforming, at which point the flower pedals had started falling and putting everyone to sleep. All his girls were ready for this and saved themselves, then made sure to wake any other leaf nin that had been affected... that was when the real fun started, as his girls also had special orders, especially his newest slave, ANBU kunoichi Yuugai Uzuki.

He waited until Gaara finished his transformation into Shukaku, then smiled and activated his Mangekeyu Sharingan, then just for a moment had to pause and thank the person responsible for giving him this in the first place, something no one knew. "I wouldn't be alive now if you haven't saved me that day... this is for you Mikoto-chan," Naruto said quietly with and brief expression of sadness that she'd died with the rest of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto focused more chakra into his eyes and they changed again, into the Eternal Mangekeyu Sharingan. Tapping into Kyuubi's chakra he jumped and ran up Shukaku's gigantic sand body, not that the fox had any say in it, that vixen was as much his subbie bitch as the human females. Sure he'd been surprised when he found out, but that just made it easier to dominate and enslave her, demon or human, all females had certain psychological similarities to could exploit. He finally reached his target, standing on Shukaku's face he saw the sand demon's huge eyes partially cross to look at him, he just smiled. "Stop, you're m bitch now." Naruto commanded Shukaku, who froze, genuine fear appeared in her eyes. Thanks to the fox who confirmed his suspicion, he also knew Shukaku's little secret now, that Shukaku was female, though he thought it was obvious to anyone with a brain the way Gaara referred to Shukaku as mother. "I want you to kill every male Sand and Sound shinobi in and around Konoha, any females you encounter, if they're Konoha civilians, Sand or Sound kunoichi, you will trap or otherwise subdue them, but you will not kill them. The only exception to this is Gaara's sister Temari, you will leave her, and all Leaf kunoichi alone and unharmed. Obey me and you'll be rewarded, defy me and you'll die. Do you understand me?" Naruto said. "I understand... Master." Shukaku said. Naruto smiled, nodded and vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves..

Around Konohahundreds of naruto's were spotted, many accompanied by a giant tiger, they started killing the Sand and Sound shinobi. SOem of his clones weren't fighting, but watching, unseen. The momories he began receiving as theydispeleld then were replaced by a new cone were beautiful as his plan started to unfold, he'd decided years ago he'd had enough of this village that hated him, and now it was going to die, and he was going to help kill it. His first new memory was of Temari suddenly grabbing her other brother Kankako by the balls, and seeing the look on his face as she turned him manhood into paste, then her fan did the same to his head. Next was probably his favorite. Tenten had gotten out of the infirmary, bandaged and sore, but he was glad she'd managed to turn and land on her stomach on Temari's fan, instead of her back, that would of kept her out of action for st least a week, probably 2 with back 'd found her remaining team mate, got close and when he was talking, her knee extinguished his 'fires of youth', then her katana removed his head. He almost lost his composure when she found her Sensei a few minutes later, told him lee was dead, then when the shock made him drop his guard, she took him out with the same moves.

When he froze at the sight of her bare breasts, her partner made her move snaked her hand between his legs from behind, and with sadistic glee used her favorite technique to send a powerful surge of lightning through his manhood and 'boiled his eggs'. A moment later her friend and partner recovered her chest and used her wakazashi to take his head off. She was a little surprised when her friend removed a small orange book from his vest and slipped it into her pouch. "And you always complain about him being a pervert." Anko said with a smirk."I never said I wasn't... especially since Naruto-sama tamed me... I've wanted to castrate him for years." Kurenai said with a smile.

x

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sharingan Lord

xxx

x Rooftop, Outside the Sound 4 Barrier x

While his girls and clones were taking out his former friends and allies, with  
>the help of his new demon ** Shukaku, the original Naruto followed the path<br>his soon to be former Hokage and surrogate brandfather, with Orochimaru, had  
>taken, and was now standign outside of a barrier that a quick jutsu test had<br>told him touching it was a bad idea, even for him. Where he anyone else that  
>was aproblem, but hehad a knack for doing the impossible, something he<br>realized years ago, he could think in ways no one else could. That brought him  
>to a corner of teh barrier where 1 of the 4 people maintaining it, was a girl.<br>Getting her atention wasn't too hard, and the look on her face told him she  
>didn't care what he did he wasn't getting through it or breaking her<br>concentration... he didn't need to do either, her mistake was looking at him.  
>"Tsukuyomi." Naruto said casually. Within her mind he let her access her full<br>stage 2 power... then stripped and raped her for 2 days straight, then spent  
>day 3 retraining her mind and when he finished she was his. Back in real world<br>he pointed to the barrier then made the throat slash gesture with his finger,  
>she smiled at him like a happy slave and released her corner, the barrier<br>collapsed.

Inside the barrier the 2 shinobi suddenly stopped, while both were surprised,  
>orochimaru was visibly shocked but impressed. What happened next was even more<br>shocking, Naruto moved in between them, and before either could say anything  
>Naruto made a hand sign and said 'HAREM JUTSU!' a moment later a ring of smoke<br>appeared around the 3rd Hokage then cleared to reveal a dozen huge breasted  
>teen girls with their blond hair in 2 pigtails down to their knees, no<br>clothes, and everything was clearly visible. The acting hokage was suddenly  
>bleeding from both nostrils, but before the sight could really sink in and<br>overwhelm him, the original directly in front of him, ran up, her huge bare  
>breasts bouncing like watermelons on a trampoline, and kicked him in the balls<br>hard enough to 'pulverize his rocks' then using his moment of weakness used  
>Tsukuyomi again and ripped through his mind, copying every bit of information<br>he could get, mainly jutsu, but he got everything else that loked useful as  
>well, then with a sweet smile, hands on his cheeks, gave a sharp twist and<br>snapped his neck, dropped the body, cancelled his jutsu and turned toward the  
>still stunned Orochimaru.<p>

"So...your the legendary Orochimaru, Sannin, former apprentice the old man I  
>just killed for you... frankly, I'm not impressed. You spend what, at least a<br>couple years planning this? I found out a month ago and had this planned out  
>in 2 hours... you need better help and an apprentice." Naruto said casually<br>then smiled. "Luckily I'm available for all of your conquest needs... I'm  
>expensive, but I'm very good and guarentee results or your money back." naruto<br>said with a smirk at his 'evil sales pitch',

"I already have an apprentice." Orochimaru said carefully, not trusting the  
>blond boy, despite what he just saw. Naruto smiled, made a shadow clone then<br>dispelled it, a minute later 3 screams were heard from around them as Hinata  
>landed next to Naruto. Orochimari glanced around and saw that Jirobo, Kidomaru<br>and Ukon were now headless, standing behind each was a Naruto clone with a  
>naginato in 1 hand, a head in the other. Sakon was face down on the roof,<br>another naruto with a foot on his neck, with a blade ready to strike. Tayuya  
>was on her knees, smiling at her Naruto clone as she hugged his leg in<br>submission, telling him he'd someone broken her or otherwise enslaved her to  
>him.<p>

"Did you have any trouble with him Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

Hinata smiled happily. "No Naruto-sama, he underestimated me like you said he  
>would, I kiled him easily then as ordered cut off his head... then Sakura-chan<br>showed up, she was upset she didn't get to help me so she ripped his balls  
>off." Hinata said, then held up her hands.<p>

Orochmaru frowned. In her right hand was Kabuto's head, hanging from her left  
>was his balls. "What do you want in exchange for serving me?"<p>

Naruto smiled.

x

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Sharingan Lord

xxx

x Rooftop, With Orochiimaru x

"Nothing much... Tayuya and Kin as my slaves... and I want Grass Cutter." Naruto said. Orichimaru laughed. "The whores are yours, they'd done what I needed them for, and I assume my Sasuke-kun won't be joining me as planned?" Orochimaru said.

"No, you'll have to find someone else to take over... I believe Itachi is availible... if you can beat him that is. So do i get the sword and become your apprentice... of do I go to plan B?"

"As entertaining as you are, I can't trust you... so I'm afraid you 'll have to use plan B... let me guess... plan is is kill me and take it." Orochimaru said, the last part hmourously.

"Actually... it is, now." Naruto said.

"SNAKE CHAIN BINDING!" Anko said and snake-like chains erupted from the roof and wrapped around the Sannin's limbs.

"SHADOW STRANGLE JUTSU!" Yoshino Nara said.

"MIND DESTRCTION JUTSU!" Iris Yamanaka said, her husband's blood still on her shirt from where she gutted him after her daughter Ino castrated him.

"Most.. im,pressive... but you don't think... they can, really hold me... do you?" Orochimaru said.

"No, I don't... but they don't need to." Naruto said, then showed Orochimaru his Eternal Mangeuyu Sharingan, used Tsukuyomi to forcible get as much information as he could, though not as much as he wanted he'd settle for about half of the Snake Sannin's jutsu and secrets, then used Amarasu on him the moment it was finished. As he'd found out recently, Orochimaru activated his Shed Skin abilit to slip out of his current body, this was what he'd waited for, he flash stepped in, yanked Grass CUtter from the Sannin's hand while he was distacted, and beheaded the new Orochimaru about halfway out, a few moments later a white snake burst out of his neck, but thanks to his Sharingan he was able to reacte in time and cut off the snake's head as he dodged it.

3 houra Later, his 2 new slaves were on their back to their villages, or rather, his villages. Gaara to be Kazekage and Sakon to be Otokage since Orochimaru was dead now. The rest of Konoha, for the most part, surrended to Naruto as the new Hokage, The Senior Advisors were easily killed, Danzo was a little trouble but with the help or Anko, Kurenai and Yugao he was killed before he really knew what Naruto could do. A swipe from Grass Cutter and it was over. The extra SHaringan eyes and other stolen and transplanted abilities he'd put to good use, but first he had to find another Sannin... Tsunade Senju.

x


	6. an

An author note

Sorry to everyone who added sharingan lord to favourites but i am giving sharingan lord to mikejv37 Sorry again gamarasengan


End file.
